Later in The Future
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Ini bukan kisah yang akan berakhir begitu saja karena kita tidak bersama, suatu saat nanti di masa depan, kisah kita akan berakhir dengan aku dan kau yang saling memiliki./"-Kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk melihat bulan sebelum tidur agar tidak mimpi buruk."/"Aku sedikit lelah, aku ingin tidur sebentar-"/SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet#Fanon/Hope u Like it.


_Ini bukan kisah yang akan berakhir begitu saja karena kita tidak bersama, suatu saat nanti di masa depan, kisah kita akan berakhir dengan aku dan kau yang saling memiliki. Kisah kita baru akan dimulai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya!"

Tawa bahagia menggema, ucapan selamat terucap dari berbagai arah, aura kebahagian jelas terasa. Hari ini, Uzumaki Boruto dan Uchiha Sarada meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Semua bahagia, tanpa terkecuali. Ya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Aku sudah bisa melepasmu sekarang." Sasuke tersenyum, pada putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki. "Waktuku semakin sempit."

"Papa!" Sarada memeluk papanya erat, senyuman bahagia kini berganti kesedihan. Pernikahan ini diadakan lebih cepat agar Sasuke bisa melihatnya dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Ia tahu, racun yang terima papanya saat misi bertahun-tahun lalu akan memisahkan mereka cepat atau lambat.

"Jangan menangis, kau sudah memiliki penggantiku sekarang." Sasuke menatap Boruto, dan putra Hokage ke tujuh itu hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau perlu beristirahat." Sakura memandang suaminya cemas. "Astaga! Lihat, matamu kembali berdarah." Ujarnya panik.

"Tidak apa, mata ini sudah sampai batasnya." Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan darah mengalir begitu saja bak air mata. "Sarada, ini yang terakhir dariku." Ujarnya kemudian lalu mengecup kening putrinya lembut.

Sasuke berjalan keluar ditemani Sakura yang menggandeng tangannya erat, bukan ke rumah mereka atau ke rumah sakit, tapi ke tempat yang begitu Sasuke rindukan.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I-ini saat terakhir aku melihatmu kan?" Sakura berujar parau, ia tahu hidup suaminya tidak lama lagi.

"…"

"Te-terimakasih."

"Akulah yang harus berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karna terus menungguku, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak, akulah yang harus berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karena membalas penantianku, terimakasih untuk keluarga kecil kita, da-dan terimakasih karena telah bertahan di sisiku meski hatimu tidak tertuju padaku." Sakura terisak pelan, di saat seperti ini harusnya ia terlihat kuat di hadapan suaminya.

"Sakura, bisakah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Ya?"

"Tubuhku semakin lemah, bisakah kau membawaku ke suatu tempat?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh, tepat saat Naruto memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Mata bulannya menatap sang hokage ke tujuh dengan cemas, pernikahan putranya telah berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu, kenapa suaminya tampak bersedih?

"Kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan Boruto-kun?"

Naruto menghela napas pendek, lantas mendekap tubuh istrinya semakin erat. "Aku tidak mungkin tidak bahagia di pernikahan putraku. Pernikahan kita, kelahiran Boruto dan Himawari, serta pernikahan anak kita adalah saat yang paling berharga untukku."

Hinata tersenyum, suaminya mungkin hanya merasa kehilangan. Sebagai hokage ia sangat sibuk dan hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk putranya, sayangnya waktu bergulir begitu cepat hingga tanpa disadari putranya kini telah menjadi pria dewasa yang tidak lagi berusaha mencari perhatian padanya.

"Lembah Higashimokoto, pergilah ke sana. Sasuke menunggumu."

Hinata tersentak, lantas berusaha menatap wajah suaminya yang terus menunduk.

"Waktunya tidak lama lagi, kita tidak akan melihatnya lagi."

Sekali lagi Hinata tersentak, raut kesedihan kini terpancar jelas di kedua mata indahnya, hanya sesaat karena Hinata selalu bisa menyembunyikan dengan baik. Naruto tersenyum sendu, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh isterinya sekarang, ia paham, bahkan sejak dulu. Hanya saja ia tidak mau mengerti, karena Hinata sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya yang tidak mungkin ia lepaskan.

"Na-Naru-"

"Hanya sekali ini saja," potong Naruto. "Hanya sekali ini saja aku membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya, setelah itu kembalilah padaku, seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, mata bulannya tampak berlinang air mata yang berusaha ditahannya agar tidak keluar. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan tergesa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"A-apa yang kau lalukan di sini?"

Sasuke menoleh, sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di wajahnya saat mendapati sosok yang ia rindukan kini berada di sisinya. "Melihat bulan, kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk melihat bulan sebelum tidur agar tidak mimpi buruk."

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, lantas bersandar pada batang pohon besar tepat di belakang tubuh keduanya. "Ka-kami klan Hyuuga berasal dari bulan."

"Hn, aku tahu. Itulah kenapa kau selalu tampak bercahaya bagiku."

"Sasuke-kun, kau pernah ke bulan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku pernah ke suatu tempat yang sama indahnya dengan bulan."

"Be-benarkah? Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tentu."

Hinata tersenyum, sama halnya dengan Sasuke. "Tempat itu bernama lembah Higashimokoto, tempat yang dipenuhi bunga saat musim semi tiba, dan kau bisa melihat bulan dengan jelas saat malam harinya."

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Sasuke. "A-apa yang spesial dari tempat itu, a-aku juga bisa melihat bulan dengan jelas dari beranda rumahku."

"Aku bertemu seseorang pertamakalinya di sana."

"Be-benarkah, siapa?"

"Anak perempuan, sedang menangis karena beberapa anak nakal mengganggunya."

"Ke-kenapa dia menangis?"

"Mereka bilang matanya menyeramkan, tapi menurutku matanya sangatlah indah."

"La-lalu Sasuke-kun menolongnya?"

"Sayangnya tidak, aku ingin menolongnya, tapi seseorang mendahuluiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…. lalu aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"…"

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Aku menyukainya, tapi di saat yang sama aku terjebak dalam lingkaran balas dendam."

"…"

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sampai akhir padamu, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat bulan lagi."

Hinata menyadarinya, mata Sasuke sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, bukankah cerita ini baru akan dimulai?" Ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hinata..."

"Ya?

"Aku sedikit lelah, aku ingin tidur sebentar, bisakah kau memelukku?"

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku akan segera bangun, dan melanjutkan ceritanya. Maukah kau tetap berada di sisiku sampai aku bangun?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi, aku akan selalu berada di sini."

"Hinata…"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih." Sasuke tersenyum lemah. "Bisakah kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke sendu, di kecupnya bibir yang mulai mendingin itu. Tepat saat bibir keduanya bersentuhan, napas hangat Sasuke berhembus untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hinata menangis, menempelkan keningnya di kening pria itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

Later in The Future

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Aori Yuu

 **Standard Warning Applied**

.

.

"Hinata!"

Sasuke mengerjap, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Ini bukan lembah dengan bulan yang bersinar terang di atasnya, tapi sebuah langit-langit rumah yang dindingnya di cat berwarna ungu lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

Sasuke menoleh, lantas mendapati isterinya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Aku baru saja menidurkan Shou dan berniat membangunkanmu untuk pindah ke kamar."

Sasuke menyadari dirinya yang kini tengah tertidur di sebuah sofa empuk di ruang tengah, bukannya di atas rerumputan hijau dengan batang pohon sebagai sandarannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk." Ujarnya seraya melangkah menuju teras samping.

"Ka-kau mau ke mana?" Hinata bertanya.

"Melihat bulan, kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk melihat bulan sebelum tidur agar tidak mimpi buruk."

"Eh? Ku-kurasa aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, menoleh pada isterinya dan menyuruhnya mendekat dengan sebuah isyarat. Hinata menurut, kaki jenjangnya lantas melangkah mendekat ke arah sang suami.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya, kau hanya tidak mengingatnya." Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik. "Temani aku," Lanjutnya seraya menarik tangan mungil Hinata agar mengikutinya.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk bersandar pada kursi kayu yang berada di teras rumah mereka, bulan yang bersinar terang tampak jelas terlihat bagi keduanya. "Seseorang yang kucintai berasal dari bulan." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata menatap Sasuke cemberut. "Si-siapa?"

"Kau."

Hinata bersandar pada bahu kekar Sasuke seraya tertawa kecil. "A-aku dan kau berasal dari tempat yang sama, bumi."

Sasuke tersenyum, tidak apa walau hanya dia yang mengingatnya, karena Hinata yang ini adalah miliknya.

"Hinata, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Hm? Te-tentu saja."

"Kau tahu lembah Higashimokoto?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui salah satu tempat terindah di Jepang itu? Lembah yang sangat indah dan wangi karena di tumbuhi bunga berwarna merah muda ketika musim semi tiba.

"Dahulu kala ada seorang anak laki-laki bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan anak perempuan yang sedang menangis di tempat itu karena beberapa anak nakal yang mengganggunya."

"Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Mereka bilang matanya menyeramkan, tapi menurut bocah itu mata anak perempuan tersebut sangatlah indah."

"A-apakah anak laki-laki itu menolongnya?"

"Sayangnya tidak, anak laki-laki itu ingin menolongnya, tapi ada seseorang yang mendahuluinya."

Hinata menghela napas, ada kekecewaan yang muncul di dasar hatinya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Sejak saat itu anak laki-laki itu selalu mengingat sang anak perempuan, matanya yang indah tidak mungkin dilupakan begitu saja oleh anak laki-laki tersebut."

"A-aku penasaran seperti apa mata anak perempuan itu."

"Seperti bulan, bahkan lebih indah dari bulan."

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, kupikir a-aku pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana akhirnya."

"Hn, benarkah? Kalau begitu dengarkan baik-baik, kali ini aku menyelesaikan ceritanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…. lalu bocah laki-laki yang terlah menjadi remaja itu jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata bulan tersebut."

"…"

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya, Sasuke-kun. A-aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."

Hinata menguap pelan, Sasuke masih setia memandangi bulan dengan kepala Hinata yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Pemuda itu menyukainya, tapi di saat yang sama pemuda itu terjebak dalam lingkaran balas dendam."

"…"

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Hinata, kau mendengarku?"

"…"

"Hinata?"

"…"

Sasuke menoleh, lantas mendapati mata isterinya yang telah terpejam, bunyi dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan bahwa isterinya tersebut telah benar-benar tertidur. Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata pasti kelelahan setelah mengurus buah hati mereka seharian.

"Sepertinya kali ini pun aku belum bisa menyelesaikan ceritanya." Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik, kemudian mengecup bibir isterinya mesra. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Tidak apa, tidak masalah jika ia belum bisa menyelesaikan kisah mereka. Masih banyak waktu, karena setelah ini ia masih akan terbangun untuk menceritakan kisah selanjutnya, entah itu di masa kini, atau di masa depan. Lagipula kisah mereka memang belum berakhir kan?

Benar, kisah mereka baru akan di mulai.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ceritanya gaje? Feel gk kerasa? Banyak typo? Yah, soalnya saya baru nulis lagi haha^^**

 **Fict untuk event SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet dengan prompt Fanon (atau Family ya?), semoga masih memenuhi syarat, soalnya jujur saya gak tahu apakah ini masih tergolong Fanon ato enggak, mau di bilang Family juga cerita tentang keluarganya hanya sebagai pelengkap. Tapi tapi tapikan gak ada peraturan yang berisi larangan canon dicampur dengan AU, ya kan ya kan? Yeah, bagaimanapun juga terserah panitianya saja lah, oh ya adegan di atas terinspirasi dari HxH, jadi maklum jika ada kemiripan^o^. Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan haha**

 **-AORI YUU-**


End file.
